digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Digiwelt
Die Digiwelt ist eine digitale Welt, in der vor allem Digimon leben, aber auch digitales Leben wie Gennai, Digignome oder D-Reaper vorkommt. Sie ist riesig, sodass es viele verschiedene Orte gibt, die an die reale Welt erinnern, aber auch ziemlich abstrakt sein können. Zudem sieht die Digiwelt in fast jeder Digimon-Staffel anders aus und ist anders aufgebaut. Es folgt eine Auflistung aller bisher aufgetauchten Digiwelten und der Orte, die sich in ihnen befinden. Anime Digimon Adventure [[Bild:Digiwelt_Adventure_2.jpg|thumb|Die Digiwelt aus Digimon Adventure und 02]] Die Digiwelt in Digimon Adventure und Digimon Adventure 02 ist rund und ähnelt auch insgesamt, vom Aussehen her, der realen Welt. Sie ist eine Parallelwelt zur realen Welt, in die man durch ein Tor zur Digiwelt gelangt. Diese Tore öffnen sich nur in besonderen Fällen. Die Digiwelt in Digimon Adventure 02 lassen sich nun auch durch einen Computer öffnen. ; Orte *File Insel *Net Ocean *Server *Dunkles Gebiet Digimon Tamers [[Bild:Digiwelt_Tamers.jpg|thumb|Die Digiwelt aus Digimon Tamers (live)]] [[Bild:Digiwelt_Tamers_1.jpg|thumb|Die Digiwelt aus Digimon Tamers (schematischer Aufbau)]] Die Digiwelt in Digimon Tamers ist eine Parallelwelt zur realen Welt, die durch Tore zur Digiwelt erreicht werden kann, allerdings braucht man dazu keinen Computer mehr, da sich die Tore willkürlich bilden. Zudem ist die Digiwelt in Digimon Tamers nicht rund, sondern liegt sozusagen direkt an die reale Welt an. Von der realen Welt aus, kann man die Digiwelt nicht sehen, doch von der Digiwelt aus sieht man die reale Welt über sich "schweben". Eine weitere Besonderheit sind die Datenströme, die es überall gibt. Wenn man von einem dieser Datenströme erwischt wird, gelangt man an irgendeinen zufälligen Ort. ; Orte *Gekomon-Dorf *MudFrigimon-Dorf *Satelliten-Felsen *Tal der Stürme *Uhren-Gebiet *Verschobene Stadt *Unterwasserhöhle *Suzakumon (Zhuquiaomons Schloss) Digimon Frontier [[Bild:Digiwelt_Frontiers_1.jpg|thumb|Die Digiwelt aus Digimon Frontier]] [[Bild:Digiwelt_Frontiers_2.gif|thumb|Eine Karte der Digiwelt aus Digimon Frontier]] Die Digiwelt in Digimon Frontier ist sie nicht per Computer zu erreichen, sondern nur durch ein Trailmon. Sie besitzt außerdem ein eigenes Universum, in dem es zusätzlich noch drei Monde gibt. Zudem ist diese Digiwelt in zehn Zonen aufgeteilt, die den Elementen der Legendäre Digikrieger zugeordnet sind. ; Orte *Stern der Rosen *Zone der Dunkelheit *Zone der Erde *Zone des Donners *Zone des Eises *Zone des Feuers *Zone des Holzes *Zone des Lichts *Zone des Stahls *Zone des Wassers *Zone des Windes *Blauer Mond *Gelber Mond *Roter Mond *Dunkles Gebiet *Schwebende Insel Digimon Data Squad [[Bild:Digiwelt_Data_Squad_1.jpg|thumb|Die Digiwelt aus Digimon Data Squad (mit realer Welt)]] Die Digiwelt in Digimon Data Squad ist wieder rund, allerdings scheint sie die Erde sozusagen zu überlappen und bildet dadurch so etwas wie ein "digitales Netz". Durch die entstehende Enge zwischen den beiden Welten ist die Gefahr groß, dass es zu Spannungen kommt und zudem bilden sich dadurch viele willkürliche Tore zur Digiwelt. Die Digiwelt selbst ähnelt von der Gegend her im Groben wieder de realen Welt, allerdings gibt es durchaus sehr skurrile Orte. ; Orte Digimon Fusion ; Orte Manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 thumb|Dig Digiwelt aus [[Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 ]] Die Digiwelt in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 ist der realen Welt am ähnlichsten. Über ihre "äußere Form" oder ihre Lage zur realen Welt weiß man zwar nichts, allerdings sind die auftauchenden Orte sehr an die Realität angelehnt. So gibt es Wälder und Gebirge, sowie viele verstreute Städte, aber nur wenige einzigartige Gegenden und Gebiete. Wie in Digimon Adventure öffnen sich Tore zur Digiwelt nur in Not- oder Sonderfällen. ; Orte *Folder **Daemons Schloss **Der Baum **Holy Angel Castle **Hospitown ***Digimon-Krankenhaus **Nightmare Castle **Metal Factory **Netsurf Village **Star City **Valley of the Dragon ***Triceramons Versteck *Net Ocean **Herr MarineDevimons Versteck Digimon Next Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Chronicle Kategorie:Welten